Homura Ryusei
Homura is a former student at Beacon and a member of Team SAFR. His weapon of choice is Tanucoon, a DHBA (Dual-Headed Bolt Axe). His partner and girlfriend is Ama Topaz. Appearance Homura is a fair-skinned tanuki Faunus with a tanuki tail. He also has scruffy brown hair that he rarely cuts. Homura wears a green shihakusho. This consists of a brown shitagi, a green kosode ''and ''hakama, a pair of brown tabi, a pair of waraji, and a brown obi. Personality Homura has a love of music that he enjoys sharing with others. This is because he loves making the music himself and then hearing people praise his music. No matter what he's doing his mind is always on music whether subconsciously or He also has a love of money. He often charges people for helping them in some way. Whenever he decides not to charge people for his services, he often mutters that he should've charged for it. This problem is fixed by Ama by yelling at him whenever he charges people for his services. Homura also has a unique sense of humor. He enjoys playing pranks on people by turning into others. This often brings about a sense of confusion to the people involved, mostly the person he's pranking and the person he turned into. He is also a friendly person. He enjoys being social and talking with people. Weapon and Abilities Weapon Tanucoon is a DHBA (Dual Headed Bolt Axe). Tanucoon's handle is segmented just like Magnihild's. It has dual axe blades on either side of the handle. Tanucoon is stored in inactive form as a shortened form of the axe mode. Tanucoon transforms a bit like this. The segmented handle folds itself so that it resembles the handle of a crossbow. The axe heads then move upwards and then angle forward to create the bow part of it. Strings and half of the firing mechanism come off the inner part of each axe head. Finally, the trigger pops out of the handle. Homura will often use dust bolts to combo his and Ama's attacks together. Semblance Ponkitanu is the name of Homura's Semblance. It allows him to change himself into another person. This is very limited in how he can use it though. He has to actually know a bit about the person he's turning into and that person has to be within eyesight. Whenever he's transformed into a person, the transformation only lasts as long as his Aura lasts. The longest the transformation can last for is about 1 hour or so, give or take a few minutes. When transformed it only gives him the person's appearance and speech patterns while still retaining his own mentality so that way he can do what he was meant to do. If he loses focus during his transformation his tail will pop out. Abilities He has an uncanny ability to almost perfectly imitate any sound he's heard. This can come in quite handy when he's transformed as he would be able to mimic the person's voice. Background Homura was abandoned as a child and was forced to rely on help from the animals around him, mostly tanukis. He learned from them how to do any essential thing to live, including fish, hunt, identify plants that were good to eat and fight. One day he came across a King Taijitu which would have killed him had a Huntsman not shown up and killed the King Taijitu, therefore saving his life. He followed the man home and met Ama Topaz. They grew up together for awhile. While he was living with her he found that he had a love for music and would often find himself tapping out a song on his fingers. Around the age of 13 him and Ama were sent to a smaller Huntsmen Academy for training. At this point he already had his Aura unlocked. He unlocked his Semblance when he needed to cover up a mistake he made that would have gotten him kicked out of the little academy. While he was there though, he ended up making Tanucoon. He made it because he thought that using a crossbow axe would be fun. After graduating from the tiny academy, him and Ama both went to Beacon. When he got to Beacon, he was prepared for anything. He was the first one to recover and landed safely by slamming Tanucoon in mace form into the trunk of a tree and sliding down it. He was the part of the last pair to be formed. The person he was paired up with was Ama, his old friend. As they walked towards the ruins, a guy and a short girl ran past them at full speed yelling something about "a bunch of Grimm". She immediately saw what they meant, as she pulled Homura aside as a Nevermore, a pack of Beowolves, a few Ursai, 3 Deathstalkers, and a King Taijitu went past them pursuing the two that had run past them. Homura told her to run ahead and grab the relic, while he went to go help them. He found all Solaris and Faye cornered, surrounded by the hoard of Grimm. He knew they had very little chance of beating them all, even together. They were putting up a good fight when the members of a random team also in initiation joined in to help. Together they took down 2 Deathstalkers and the Nevermore before a random team, also in initiation joined in. Once this happened they defeated all of the Grimm and walked back to Beacon together. The name of the third team is also currently unknown. When they got back to Beacon, Ozpin called up Solaris Phoenix, Ama Topaz, Faye Acheflow, and Homura Ryusei, and told them they were on a team together and ironically enough was to be known as Team SAFR (Sapphire). When he was first put on Team SAFR, he decided to play a prank on Solaris and Faye that unintentionally led to those two getting together. After being asked to demonstrate his Semblance he promptly turned into Faye and did a perfect impression of her which startled even Ama, who had no idea his Semblance was human mimicry. The Beacon Dance was the most exciting event of their first year. The featured song was "I May Fall (Harry Lodes Remix). They were the main attraction of the dance considering that they had a dance even more complex than JNPR would do later on. The dance is kinda just spontaneous. Solaris starts off with break dancing and then Faye joins in with hip-hop dancing. Then Homura joins in with "The Smooth Criminal". Then Ama chases after Homura and joins in with "MC Hammer Dance". They may not seem like they would go together well but the dances seemed to work together in a way that just seemed to work in a way that shouldn't be possible. Towards the end of the school year, after one of his outdoor baths he was approached by Ama, who then told him that she loved him He looked genuinely surprised and told her that he never would've thought SHE would be the one to tell him she was in love with him. He said simply "C'est la vie" then kissed her, which surprised her. They've been together since then. Him and the rest of Team SAFR were present at the Fall of Beacon. They were fighting off Grimm of all types at the Vytal Festival Fairgrounds while helping get anybody out who hadn't gotten out yet. Since the Fall of Beacon, him and Ama moved to the beaches of Vacuo so they could continue writing their stories and music by getting away from the carnage of their former school. At some point they plan to reunite with Solaris and Faye. SAFR was reunited for the Festival of Evening Tournament, which they won. Trivia *Homura means "flame" in Japanese whihc brings about a sense of red, orange, yellow, and sometimes blue and white *His weapon name, Semblance name and quote are all taken from Kimial "Kim" Deihl from the Soul Eater manga and anime series *His emblem is directly taken from Animal Crossing but still relates to a tanuki in the fact that in folklore tanukis often use a leaf or a skull to change shape. *He has a "Such is life" kind of attitude often saying "C'est la vie". *He has a bit of a sweet tooth. *For the Festival of Evening, check out the link to the RP for it. http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:204473